TBL
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: TRADUCCION-Todos necesitamos algo de tiernos amorosos cuidados, especialmente Harry Potter, pero a veces eso no es suficiente. Durante el verano antes del sexto año. Autor original:Rohata Harry/Luna


T.B.L

**Synopsis**: Todos necesitamos algo de tiernos amorosos cuidados, especialmente Harry Potter, pero a veces eso no es suficiente. Durante el verano anterior al sexto año. Autor original: **Rohata**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry había estado en La Madriguera por dos semanas y se estaba sintiendo bastante fastidiado. Cualquier lugar al que iba, la gente lo molestaba con preguntas y con otras tonterías sin sentido. El no podía aguantarlo más, así que tomo su capa de invisibilidad y se salió de la casa a escondidas a dirigirse al pequeño lago en la propiedad de los Weasley. Encontró un lugar con sombra que estaba fuera de la vista de todos y se sentó en el cómodo silencio por primera vez desde que llego.

Se sentó pensando en su aparente destino cuando una voz dijo.

"Hola Harry. ¿Te estas escondiendo de los dinklefigs?"

"Hey Luna. Estoy escondiéndome de algo peor-Los Weasley." Dijo sonriendo.

Miro a Luna, estaba usando shorts khaki con un chaleco a conjunto, camiseta blanca y botas de montaña. Sus característicos collar de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla y aretes de rábano y varita detrás de la oreja hicieron a Harry sonreír. El dijo.

"Luces como si hubieras vuelto de un safari o algo."

"Papi y yo recién hemos vuelto de Suecia. ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?" Preguntó en un tono soñador.

Harry le ofreció su mano a Luna, quien la tomo agradecida, y la ayudo a sentarse para hablar. Cuando se puso cómoda, ella no soltó su mano y el no estaba molesto para nada. El hablo.

"Vine aquí para pensar. Había demasiada gente en la casa y no pude aguantarlo más."

"Sé a que te refieres. Los Weasley son buenos pero son numerosos y pueden ser bastante ruidosos. ¿Estás pensando en tu padrino?" Luna preguntó apretando su mano ligeramente.

"Si y otras cosas. No puedo creer que haya caído en esa trampa. Casi hice que los mataran a todos. Lo siento tanto." Harry dijo sombríamente.

"No hay nada que perdonar. El señor Riddle llamo a gente más poderosa y experimentada que tu. Fuiste a proteger a tu padrino. Nosotros hicimos la elección de seguirte aunque nos hayas dicho que no. No fue tu culpa. El director te dijo sobre la profecía. ¿Cierto?." Luna pregunto en su tono soñador.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Harry pregunto impresionado.

"No fue difícil de adivinar, para ser sincera. Vi lo que estaba escrito en la profecía. La única persona que conozco con tantas iníciales es el director. Eras el único de nosotros que no estuvo en el ala médica después de eso. Los mortifagos querían eso para su amo así que tenía que tratarse sobre ti y ÉL." Luna dijo en un tono lucido bastante inusual.

"No sé que decir. Hermione ni pudo averiguarse eso." Harry miro a Luna con un nuevo respeto hacia ella. Continuo. "Soy el único que puede detenerlo. Es ÉL o yo. No sé si podré hacerlo."

Luna miro a Harry y se sintió honrada de que él le confiara la verdad. Apretó su mano nuevamente y el retorno el gesto con una sonrisa débil. Ella dijo.

"Sé que puedes vencerlo pero no tienes que hacerlo solo. Mucha gente te ayudara; Yo te ayudare también." Le dio una sonrisa verdadera.

"Gracias, pero al final solo seremos los dos. No estoy listo para esto. Soy demasiado joven para estas estupideces. Debería preocuparme por cosas normales. Como Sirius decía; Me preocupare por chicas, la escuela, chicas, quidditch y chicas. Soy bueno en el quidditch pero espantoso en todo lo demás Ni siquiera pude tener un buen primer beso. Me siento engañado por esa maldita profecía. Disculpa estoy diciendo tonterías." Harry dijo avergonzado por sus acciones.

"No te disculpes, no hay necesidad. Estas en tu derecho de sentirse así. Mi primer beso también fue una experiencia nada placentera." Luna dijo.

"¿Qué sucedió? Es demasiado personal, lo siento."

"Los amigos comparten entre sí, lo bueno y lo malo. Mi primer beso me lo dio un chico que realmente me gustaba, justo antes del Baile de Navidad. Me entere después que solo hizo para ganar una apuesta de cinco galeones. Lo escuche a él y a sus amigos reírse de eso después." Luna dijo tristemente

"Eso es horrible. No puedo creer que alguien te haría eso. Eres una maravillosa persona. Eres inteligente, divertida, increíble cuando peleas, bonita y vales mucho más que unos simples cinco galeones. Eso no sonó nada bien, Quiero decir. . ."

Luna sonrió por la confusión de Harry. Puso su dedo en sus labios suavemente y dijo.

"Entendí lo que dijiste. Gracias por los cumplidos."

"Hablo en serio."

"Lo sé." Luna dijo.

"Me quiero disculpar contigo." Harry dijo.

"¿Por qué cosa?" Luna pregunto confundida.

"Por alejarme de ti cuando estábamos debajo del muérdago. No debí hacer eso."

"Está bien. Estabas con Cho y estaba infestado con Nargles." Luna dijo dulcemente.

"Esa no es excusa alguna. Si me puedo enfrentar a Voldemort y a sus ayudantes, debí ser capaz de enfrentarme a unos cuantos Nargles." Harry dijo sonriendo.

"Los Nargles pueden ser bastante molestosos cuando quieren." Luna dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron en un cómodo silencio sosteniéndose las manos. Harry miro los ojos de Luna y se sintió más tranquilo que nunca. El sostener su mano parecía la cosa más natural en este mundo. Lentamente se inclino hacia adelante, esperando que no cometiera error alguno. Luna asintió levemente dándole la señal que necesitaba. Sus labios se encontraron en un muy cálido e inocente beso. El beso duro un par de segundos cuando Luna tomo la iniciativa y mordió suavemente en su labio inferior haciendo que suspirara con suavidad. Lentamente empujo su lengua en su boca y el la encontró a medio camino. Disfrutaron las sensaciones placenteras que el beso ofrecía. No había batalla para dominar, era suave, gentil cálido y lleno con afecto mutuo, en una palabra: Perfecto.

Disfrutaron los sentimientos que cada uno producía hasta que la necesidad por aire se volvió aparente. Se separaron con desgana y se miraron sonriendo y ruborizados. Harry logro decir suavemente.

"Eso fue. . . Um . . . WOW."

"Si, lo fue. . . Si." Luna dijo tan feliz como confundida.

Se tomaron un par de momentos para componerse, sin querer perder esta cercanía, entonces Harry dijo en un asustado y confuso tono.

"Luna no se que hacer. ¿Qué somos?"

"Somos lo que somos. Tampoco sé que debemos hacer pero podremos darnos cuenta si seguimos con esto."

"Eres especial. No estoy seguro que. . ."

"También pienso que eres especial. No estoy segura que es lo que siento pero me gustaría averiguarlo. Somos amigos." Luna lo interrumpió sintiéndose igual de confundida.

"Estamos mejor que ser amigos."

"Eso suena bien. Tengo que irme; necesito hablarle a Ginny sobre una tarea pero volveré." Luna dijo suavemente.

"Estaré aquí." Harry respondió.

Luna sonrió al igual que Harry. Harry la ayudo a levantarse y entonces los dos "mejor que ser amigos" se dieron un cálido abrazo. Luna continuo su camino hacia La Madriguera mientras Harry la miraba irse sabiendo que ella volvería pero disfruto la vista. Luna volteo su cabeza hacia Harry y sonrió sabiendo que lo atrapo mirándola.

Luna volvió un rato después y los dos adolescentes pasaron la tarde hablando, riendo, besándose y siendo adolescentes normales. Cuando ella tuvo que volver a su casa, Harry la acompaño lo más lejos que pudo y los dos se despidieron con otro cálido abrazo. Ninguno sabía que iba a ser de esto pero no importaba, por ahora ellos eran lo que eran y era suficiente. Harry durmió tranquilo esa noche, por la primera vez desde el Ministerio. Soñó con jugar quidditch, los Nargles, pero más que todo; soñó con los Tiernos Besos de Luna.

¿El fin?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Dejen reviews =D


End file.
